Mecha and Monsters from Dangaioh
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters from the Dangaioh franchise. Dangaioh A list of machines that appeared in the 1987 OVA series Dangaioh. Dangaioh Generation 1 Dangaioh was created by Dr. Tarsan aboard the alien ship Daldal. It is piloted by four psychic teenagers from different worlds to serve as a weapon for the intergalactic black market's leader, Great Captain Garimoth. Dangaioh can divide itself into four starfighters if needed. *'Shoulder Energy Cannons': Each shoulder is armed with two energy cannons. *'Laser Blades': A blade hidden in each wrist. *'Boost Knuckle': Firing both of its fists via rockets. *'Psychic Beam': A purple energy beam from the forehead. *'Psychic Wave': A psychic field used to entrap enemies in place long enough to use the Psychic Sword. *'Psychic Sword': A very powerful sword from Dangaioh's hands. Bunker Mecha *Air Tank *Bloody (forms 1 and 2) *Izam III *Blast and Raider *Gil Gia Great Dangaioh A list of machines that appeared in the 2001 sequel series Great Dangaioh. Dangaioh Generation 2 Dangaioh was created by Gunji Yonamine and Dr. Miya Shikitani. It is formed by 3 separate robots codenamed Dangai-numbers; the Dangaioh B, Dangaioh F, and Dangaioh X. *'Dangaioh B (Burst)': Dangaioh B is piloted by Kuya Amagi. Because this unit places the most stress upon a pilot, it was given to Kuya, who was seen as physically strong enough to handle the unit. Burst forms the head and chest of Dangaioh when merged and gives the pilot of Dangaioh Burst primary control of Dangaioh itself. Alone, it primarily uses and automatic rifle with sniper-like range. *'Dangaioh F (Flail)': Dangaioh F is piloted by Manami Mishio. Not built for physical combat, Flail's role is electronic warfare, jamming, analysis, and recon. When merged into Dangaioh, Flail forms the body. In combat, its primary weapon is a cloud of electronic beacons that disrupts enemy functions. Dangaioh F is also the most fragile of the three. *'Dangaioh X (Cross)': The Dangaioh X is piloted by Hitomi Chidou. Of the three Dangai Numbers, Cross has the heaviest armor and highest power output, due to the fact it houses the main engine for the merged Dangaioh, of which it forms the legs. In battle, X excels mainly on close combat, using kicks and punches that are augmented by Dangaioh's engine. It is equipped with a single edge combat knife stored in the left wrist and a grappling hook launcher in the right wrist; at one point it was equipped with a pair of sais. When all three Dangai-numbers are put together, they form Dangaioh. Dangaioh excels at fighting opponents accordingly using high-speed maneuvers and its powerful weapons. However, its overall strengths cannot fully function in an underwater environment. The battle abilities of the Dangaioh require high human tolerances. The pilots of the Dangaioh are subject to constant physical stress, even the possibility of death if they stay in their units for too long. Therefore, the Dangaioh requires its pilots to be physically and psychologically strong and have excellent teamwork abilities. Weapons *'Burning Gloves': Dangaioh's forearms are fired out with high powered rockets and still be controlled to grab or subdue the opponent. *'Burning Pressure (Pressure Burning Glove)': Extra boosters on the rocketing forearms are fired to increase speed and power. *'Flame Arrow': A blue stream of energy is fired from a particle beam cannon mounted on the chest. *'Dangai Blade': A pair of blue beam sabers are released from the upper arm slots where the forearm used to be. *'Cross Tornado': With a pair of high powered boosters fired on each side of the body, Dangaioh spins at high speeds while holding the Dangai Blades high. Then launches itself towards the opponent either punching a hole through or slice them in half. This attack it often performed while having the Burning Gloves holding the enemy in place. *'Stream Blaster': The newest and most powerful weapon equipped onto Dangaioh. The red chest plate would fire a wave of red energy that would obliterate everything in its path including enemies as strong as Bucharu. However, its power was too much for the pilots to handle that it risks their safety and takes a long time to charge. *'Acid Resistant Armor': As demonstrated against its battle with Timur, Dangaioh's armor is thick enough to withstand highly acidic attacks. Dangaioh Ur A prototype of Dangaioh more closely related to the Dangaioh from the original OVA. After a freak accident during a test run, Dr. Kadou used the brain cells of the pilot, allowing it to run indefinitely before the doctor was expelled. Somehow awakening after the arrival of the Exception, Dangaioh Ur revealed itself to the Dangaioh team to destroy it in the final three episodes. Due to Ur's AI, it cannot stop fighting and therefore will continually deteriorate until it ceases to function. *'God's Wings': Retractable wings that allows it to fly at super sonic speeds and encase itself in flames. *'Distortion Punch': Launching its arms against enemies with more force than the Burning Gloves. *'Dan Flame': A flamethrower in the mouth. *'Hyper Laser': A laser concentrated from the panels on its shoulders and thighs. *'Zero Excalibur': A large katana stored into a dimensional pocket until Ur summons it. *'Dangai Beam': An energy beam similar to the Flame Arrow fired from the forehead and eyes. *'Gaioh Cutter Boomerangs': A pair of sharp boomerangs. *'Armed Missiles': Homing missiles from the left knee. *'Counter Chain': A restraining chain from the right wrist. *'Distortion Phaser': Energy balls spawned and thrown with tremendous force. *'God's Tornado': An attack similar to the Cross Tornado used when God's Wings are extended. Terrorist Mecha *'Tartarus Knight': Appear in episode 1. Powers include a machine gun for the right hand, swimming, and a pair of blaster cannons on the torso. *'Cerberus': Appears in episode 1. Powers include swimming and head lasers from the mouths of the side heads. *'Harpy': Appears in episode 1. Its only known power is super sonic flight. *'Charon': Appears in episode 1. Powers include swimming and remote lasers disguised as energy balls. *'Pluto': Appears in episode 1. Powers include swimming and a large club. *'Kokyutosu': Appears in episode 1. Powers include flight and dozens of laser turrets. It serves as Dr. Katou's flying fortress. *'Teyupon': Appears in episode 2. Powers include swimming, summoning the six robo birds, head lightning bolts, and eye lasers. **'Robo Bird': Appear in episode 2. Powers include super sonic flight, talons, and mouth sonic waves. *'Abbas': Appears in episode 3. Powers include flight and carrying Timur in its mouth. *'Archimedes': Appears in episode 3. Powers include swimming, a sickle for the right arm, and a flamethrower for the left arm. *'Timur': Appears in episode 3. Powers include an acidic nano-machine based body and reforming. *'Build Ranger': Appears in episode 4. Powers include dividing into a pair of steam rollers, a pair of shovel claws, and a bulldozer, four EMP field emitting probes, foot treads, a drill on each shoulder, and an abdomen tazer. *'Space Catapult Drone': Appear in episode 5. Their only known power is a machine gun for the left hand. *'Night Stoke': Appears in episode 5. Powers include morphing into a shuttle, super sonic flight, satellite hacking, and a solar powered beam from the head. *'Shizaku G': Appears in episode 6. Powers include a submarine mode, swimming, scythe arms, twelve torpedo launchers from the back, and an ultrasonic emitter from the mouth. *'Daidalos XV': Appears in episode 7. Powers include a cruise ship mode, an energy resistant anchor in the right wrist, and dozens of missiles in the head. *'Dai-Ankokuten': Appears in episode 9. Powers include sensor disrupting fog from the hair, explosive shurikens, high jumping, a katana, and merging with Hikio. **'Hikio': Appears in episode 9. Powers include burrowing, twin mouth missile launchers, and wrecking ball arms. *'Elk': Appears in episode 10. Powers include flight, a tomahawk, and a crossbow with explosive arrows on the left arm, and self destructing. **'Elk Flying Carrier Plane': Appears in episode 10. Powers include flight and double barreled turrets on its top.